Through the Wishing Well
by Arthur's Leather Jacket
Summary: Dean and Sam encounter a mysterious woman in the forrest and forces Castiel from his vessel though not doing so properly Jimmy awakens with all the memories Dean and Castiel had made since the last time Jimmy was awake. Jimmy quickly finds out about Dean and Castiel's "relationship" concerned from his faith Jimmy takes drastic measures to get away from Dean
1. The Woman

This was Castiel's first hunt, of course Dean wouldn't allow him to go alone since his "training wheels" weren't taken off all the way yet. It was just Dean and Castiel this time, Sam had more important things going on at this time and wasn't there to stop boys bickering. Castiel's face was always blank but Dean knew when he was showing emotion, it seemed that only Dean could tell. Not Sam, Bobby, or any other person that had come into contact with the angel.

"Cas, do you even know what we're hunting?" Dean said roughly. He didn't like to tease the angel but Dean had to, it seemed like the only way he would learn. Cas looked up at Dean with while trying to hide the confusion on his face but couldn't hide it anymore

"No" he said quickly.

"Well great, just great Cas, not only are we lost but you don't even know what were hunting." Dean said annoyed.

"No as in we don't know what we're hunting Dean, there are things older than Leviathans and no one knows what they look like, or what they're called." As Dean was trying to control his temper the was a flash of light behind Castiel; too bright to look at but the angel whipped his head around and with as much excitement as he could handle and shouted "THERE!" he took Deans hand and ran towards the light getting closer and closer where the light had come from zipping past trees, avoiding pot holes, and maneuvering around stones the light had faded.

Panting and out of breath Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder and said "Don't ever do that again!" While giving him a very stern look, a figured appeared through the dense forest.

A woman appeared in tattered clothing clapping slowly as she floated to the boys and laughed "Well aren't you two quite the show. Tell me Dean, does Sam know about you two?" He quickly rose out of his panting and snapped his head to the mystery woman and without missing a heartbeat said, "Know what? I'm an open book. I tell Sammy everything," the woman laughed sarcastically raising her hand and with a snap of her fingers Dean was bent over in pain. She knew what she was doing because she had done it before of course not to Dean but to plenty of other people. "Well then, why don't we give Sammy a quick call?"

With a blink of an eye she was by Dean's side, which was still in pain; she ran her finger down his cheek and he began to cough, Castiel moved in for the kill but woman was one step ahead she looked Cas in his eyes and giggled.

"Oh Castiel, what features you have, though I see he only knows your vessels, but don't worry I can take care of that" she said warmly. Dean's cough started to become more frequent and sporadic until he was coughing blood "Good!" said the woman. "Now we have what we need to ask Sammy, Dean do you want to do the honors?" He looked up and smiled, collecting the remaining blood from his mouth and spit in her face.

"Kinky," said the woman but wasn't disgusted by the gesture, she lifted her hand and wiped the blood of her face and made a summoning symbol in mid air while doing so she muttered in a language Castiel couldn't understand and being an angel he was pretty fluent in the language of the dead. After her final squiggle she took the rest of the blood remaining on her face and rubbed her hands together, making sure they were covered in blood, and placed her palm in the middle of the enchanted symbol. Something bad and powerful was happening if Castiel didn't know what was going on then something bad indeed was about to happen.

A bright light overwhelmed Dean and Castiel's eyes, even with them closed they light was still too bright to shield them from the searing pain with both of them squinting: Sam had appeared.

"That's great tell… I got to go," Sam hung the phone up and looked around, he was no longer in his hotel room talking on the phone, but instead was now standing next to the woman.

She grabbed his arm and with excitement, she squealed, "Oh, so firm! I like that."

Sam looked over to Dean and Castiel. "What's going here? How'd I get here?" Sam asked, while looking at Dean, who was struggling to stand up.

"Beats me," Dean had said while looking at Castiel, trying to hide his worries.

"So. Dean knows, Castiel knows, how about you Sam? Do you know? You know, about your brother?" Sam's face acquired a strange look and turned to Dean now his face filled with shock and misfortune

"Dean…. What's going on?" With a smirk now on the brother's face he knew he was caught.

"Well uh... Sammy, I have been meaning to tell you this but I guess it's now or never." The woman standing ever so closely to Sam still holding on to his muscular arm now and then she'd give it a squeeze and marvel at its size.

Feeling uncomfortable Sam looked at the woman with a strange look, and said "Can you stop that? I mean I'm flattered but stop."

She looked at Sam with a sad face and pouted, "Oh Sammy you're no fun."

"So Dean, you were about to tell Sam something?" The woman said, while still floating next to Sam, he wasn't trying to show how freaked out he was but Dean could see through it

"Well, uh, Sammy" he started to say, but was interrupted by the woman again.

"Oh wait! I know, let's have Jimmy explain this. I bet he'll love to explain what has been happening between you two!" She took the symbol still floating there and turned it back into giant glob of blood. Still holding the upper hand no one moved, she let go of Sam and separated the blood into two smaller blobs and began to mutter again. This time Castiel recognized the symbol she was making and knew she couldn't finish it.

He began to charge her and before he could make it she had finished and he froze in mid air. Then she took the next blob of blood and began to make another symbol but this one was different, Dean and Sam had never seen these symbols before but knew they must be bad if Castiel knew what they were. She was quick in making her enchantments work as fast as she began she was done.

Lighting had hit the angel and a loud metallic scream had pierced the air and just as fast as it happened it was over. Castiel lying on the ground gasping for air was unscathed and unconscious.

"Well now that Jimmy is waking up I think I'll leave you to your business."


	2. Memory of a memory

The forest was quiet, and the woman who caused the commotion was gone. Sam stood uselessly staring at forest floor where Castiel's vessel lay. Dean pulled out the demon-killing knife from his jacket's pocket and slowly walked cautiously looking all around to make sure the woman wasn't anywhere she wasn't supposed to be. Jimmy, not knowing if he was still alive or not Dean had finally made it to the lifeless body.

"Dean, what was the woman talking about?" Sam didn't like to pry at Dean but knew something was happening. "Dea..."

"Not now Sammy." Dean had barked, standing over the vessel he checked the pulse of the limp body. Nothing. Frantically Dean kneeled next to the body and placed his ear on his chest.

"Dean…." Sam had said again, "We don't know what happened, and we don't know if Jimmy is still alive."

"He's not breathing..." Sam looked over with worry at his brother. Dean pressed his ear over Jimmy's mouth and screamed, "HE'S NOT BREATHING SAMMY!"

Sam ran to Dean which to him felt like an eternity, "Ok uh, lift the head onto your lap to clear his airway. Make sure his head doesn't become level to the ground." Dean's eyes started to water, him having to witness losing another friend, no another family member was too much for him.

"Dammit Cas don't you die on me"

Sam placed his hands on the vessels chest and started counting "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight," Sam pinched Jimmy's nose and opened his mouth and breathed a steady stream as quickly as his lounges filled they were empty as if his had been flattened

"Sam don't you dare stop trying or so help me God!"

For the first time Sam didn't know what to do, he did as he was instructed but nothing was happening.

Arms getting weaker by the second Sam had to stop he couldn't continue and Dean was getting to close to a meltdown. "Dean, I hate to say this but we've been at this for twenty minutes, there's no way he's still alive"

Dean's eyes now had two solid rivers of tears pouring down his face as he looked at his younger brother. "Sammy, no, he can't be."

Sam couldn't bear seeing his brother in tears and the one time he needed him he didn't know what do to "Dean, I."

Sam was cut off by a loud gasp. Jimmy was alive and frantically looking around, unaware of where he was. Dean let out a sigh of relief, grinning at the formerly unconscious (dead?) man.

Dean, Jimmy, and Sam trudged through the forest silently. Castiel's former vessel glanced at Dean, wondering why this man seemed to care so much for him. Jimmy glanced back towards the direction they were walking, relieved to finally see the lights of what meant civilization. He sped up his walking, eager to get back to life.

A dull throb began to pick at his head, making him groan. Jimmy shrugged at Dean when the man looked over at him, in an attempt to keep his suffering to himself. Minutes passed, and the pain was steadily growing worse. Suddenly, the agony spiked, causing him to cry out and drop to his knees, clutching his head. A white light seemed to flood his mind, the forest disappearing.

And Jimmy was watching as his body walked towards that man, Dean, who was standing next to an older man in a baseball cap. The lights in the building were exploding, sparks flying everywhere. He flinched as Dean and the man fired the guns they were holding, the bullets digging their way into his torso. His eyes widened as his possessed body kept going, before stopping, turning to Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean said, distrust oozing from his voice.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," his body (Castiel?) said confidently.

Dean didn't blink as he responded, "Yeah. Thanks for that." Then he stabbed an intricately designed knife into his chest.

The scene before him faded away, and the forest was back in view. He was lying on the ground, gasping. Jimmy could see the leaves of the trees above him, as Dean invaded his vision. Sam was in his peripheral, a worried look taking up his face.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Dean muttered, laying his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy snapped his head to the hand and slowly looked back to Dean's worried face and said "You shot me?" With a puzzled face Dean looked Jimmy and didn't quite understand, yes he did shoot him but that was years ago.

"How did you know I shot you?" Said Dean very stern, "I don't know… It just popped up."

Sam, now remembering that this wasn't the first time they had talked to Jimmy, in fact the first time they had talked they couldn't even get any information out of him, except the "makeshift infirmary" where he gets sent every time Castiel's vessel gets damaged. So how could Jimmy remember Dean shooting at him?

"C'mon, on your feet. We still have a ways to town." Helping Jimmy get to his feet, Sam asked, "What state are we even in?"

Dean laughed. "The spirit of America, Sam. The freakin' spirit." It wasn't Dean's favorite state but then again it was the only state he hated, it was too small and though Dean knew what a since of family was for him, it didn't quite click in Massachusetts. Finally making it to the main road where the Impala was parked Dean ran up to her and gave the biggest hug he could ever give.

"I'm back baby, hope I didn't get you too worried."

Sam and Jimmy stared at Dean though Sam knew and understood his love for the Impala Jimmy didn't "Does he-?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much all the action he gets."

Looking up from his hug Dean made a smug face and looked back to the Impala and muttered, "Don't listen to them baby, they don't understand."

Getting into the car which sometimes Dean referred to as "better than sex" and drove away.

Half an hour later, Dean turned the Impala onto South Kings Highway, crossing Memorial Drive to get to Sapphire Court. In minutes, they arrived at the hotel room Dean and Castiel had rented for the month.

Opening the door Sam as always headed for the laptop and didn't hesitate taking the beer Dean had handed him, once Jimmy had gotten into the room he ran to the bathroom apparently angels didn't need to use the bathroom and let their vessels bladder stay on and above full. Whipping his belt off faster than he could ever remember he nearly made it to the toilet, sat down and let nature take its course. Once he was finished he followed the routine his mother had burned into his brain, flush, pants up, belt around the waist, sink on, soap in hands, rinse lather repeat.

As he walked out of the bathroom his head throbbed as though he woke up hungover from the night before with each passing second the throbbing become much worse and the once bright vibrant hotel room walls was now a dark night sky and somehow Jimmy had found himself staring at Dean.

The older looked to be confused and was talking to himself. "Castiel I'm praying to you. For the first time I don't know what to do and you're the only one could help. Please, Castiel?"

He stood there in silence and in an instant Castiel had appear "Praying is a sign of faith you know" Dean had looked onto Castiel as though he had given him life's most important lesson. A single tear had ran down Deans face and looked onto the angel for guidance.

The night sky started to melt, mixing colors with the tree line and the paint chipped buildings, the vending machines that stood in the distance were now bright puddles of red and blue. Jimmy was back in the hotel room looking confused, standing in the door frame. Jimmy came back to reality, though Dean's face wasn't the first thing he wanted to see, Sam standing off to the side spoke, breaking the silence.

"Jimmy, why are you getting these memories?"

With pain still fresh on Jimmy's face he replied, "Like I said in the Forrest, I don't know." Dean still standing in front standing as if he had the highest authority over everyone in the room crossed his arms and leaned back slightly.

"Well, tell us how they start. If we can recreate it, then maybe we can find Cas."

Closing his eyes trying to remember Jimmy didn't really know what to say, after all the only time the memories came up was when his head started to hurt uncontrollably.


	3. The Chosen

((( Hello everyone! I'm extremely sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I regret to inform you that I have lost my editor and unfortunately I had to edit it myself. Now not being the best editor in the world there is probably still some major grammatical, and spelling errors, so please if you notice any of these please do not hesitate to message me so it can be fixed right away. Thank you for reading, chapters 4, and 5 coming relatively soon! )))

Brianna didn't like or care for the new girl but knew how it felt to be the new person. She didn't want to put her through the same trial she had to go through but since she was the last newest person at the school it was her final initiation right, though to her felt like a century because she moved from Wisconsin two years ago.

"So, you know how this works right? Since your the new kid around you're required to do it"

Rose knew she didn't need to do this but she wanted to. She wasn't popular, prettiest, athletic, and she wasn't voted most likely to secede, she was just a girl. But she knew how to make friends and that according to her dad was more important than being "Pretty"

"Yea, totally. You should of seen me at my last school, everyone said I was to reckless to be around"

Not believing what Rose said but not because she didn't believe her but that was the same excuse she had come up with when she was " the new girl"

"Right. Well, as you can see where here at the oldest building in town, all you have to do is walk through the factory while collecting all three riddles"

The building wasn't all that threatening, after all who could be scared of an old abandoned pickle factory? There wasn't much to do in Ethel Mississippi, it was the kind of town where some guy didn't do to well in life and the only way to fix it was to go in politics so he could be seen as respectable, became mayor and renamed the town after their mother who had just passed away. The towns people were supportive of one another but knew their once biggest tourist attraction being an old abandoned pickle factory had to be replaced by the longest running farmers market. Everyone who lived in Ethel knew the town wasn't anything special but to them it was home.

Rose, entered the building and followed the instructions she was given. "Left, then right, and finally another right follow the hall until you see the dried blood open the door then count to ten."

she said to herself, the door at the end of the hall was no longer it's bright vibrant brown but now a dull blood spattered grey that had chips of paint scattered on the floor where the rotting floor boards looked as if they'd give any second just by the weight of a caterpillar moving across the floor. Ever so slowly her hand gripped the knob and turned to the right, "Open the door but crack it, let your eyes adjust and you'll see the first riddle." She repeated what she was told and followed them without hesitation, as she looked through the cracked door all she saw was an empty room. She thought maybe she needed more time to adjust to the pitch black so she stood there peaking into the room and couldn't make anything out.

She got tired of waiting and opened the door with the loudest creek anyone could of made, she walked into the room not knowing what to expect "Think I'd rather be babysitting my little brother" she said with a scoff as she kicked a ancient soda can.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting guests. Am I boring you?"

Rose turned behind her where a woman was floating, the woman's face was darkened by shadows but could smell decomposition as the woman came closer to the girl, she reached out to Rose and softly placed her hand on her check, the woman came in closer and Rose could see her In detail. Horrified to see the woman's near skeleton face Rose thought the only thing she could think of, which was to run. As she turned around she noticed a large neck harness floating in the mid air. She couldn't see the body being constricted by the harness but could see the distorted air, she froze terrified of the massive figure in front of her. With eyes wide open the only thing she was hoping was that this was an elaborate prank that

"Now Castiel, please hold our guest in place."

The room was still, nothing but silence had filtered it. Rose still stood in terror, she looked everywhere but couldn't find this "Castiel" then she realized that the distorted air was Castiel. A voice had entered Rose's mind, she couldn't explain how she was hearing it but it was there. The voice became more and more loud until she could understand what it was saying "I'm sorry." The voice said before it was cut off.

"CASTIEL NOW!"

Said the woman with frustration in her voice. Her body was becoming more frail and she needed Rose, though unannounced to her Rose wasn't going to be living for much longer. With a tight grip around her, she could only think of her mother and about the fight they had right before she came to the factory, in fact that's what their fight was about. This initiation, her mother didn't understand why she had to go

"Rose you're not going!" her mother shouted, but like always Rose didn't listen but of course she didn't want to go but since she left her whole life back in Virginia she wanted and needed new friends, friends who thought she could trust friends who don't spread rumors of her and start the name "Rancid Rose" for her thyroid problem. She needed this more than anything she felt like she needed to belong in the longest time.

"Castiel that's enough, we don't want to kill the girl!" She said sarcastically "Now Rose your a beautiful young woman, by law I am required to have your consent before I can use you.. So what do you say? Just say yes and we'll be on our way."

Castiels grip wasn't loosening up and it felt as if she was being attacked by a boa constrictor she couldn't breath and the woman wanted her to say yes but why? She said she needed her but she didn't understand.

"Lets sweeten the deal shall we?"

Walking up to Rose she revealed a knife and cut her cheek she watched as the warm blood rushed down her face. With her mouth watering she collected the blood with her fingers and smudged the air with a summoning symbol, she pressed her palm up to Rose's cheek collected the rest of the blood and placed her hand in the center of the symbol and watched as Brianna magically appeared. With her back to the situation and oblivious to what is going on Brianna continued unaware of the danger.

"So I put my hands up they're playing my song" She jumped around excitedly but not for to long as the first thing she expected to see was the outside of the old factory but somehow she was seeing the woman's decayed face and screamed, in fact this was the first time Brianna ever needed to scream

"What's going on?" she said panicking. While looking around Brianna knew where she was but didn't understand what was happening "How did I get here?" Falling down on to the floor. Looking towards Rose she could see her somehow floating but half her body was distorted by a very large unseen object.

"Is… Is this…. some sort of joke?" Brianna sad nervously because honestly if this was a prank, it was a damn good one. The woman floated around her and touched a single hair on her head looking onto Brianna "What a shame."

Looking onto the woman she couldn't help but to start crying and she looked at Rose. Her life was being drained from her with Castiel's grip getting more tight. Brianna stood up and started to run to Rose, Brianna made it half way when she heard the woman spoke "freeze!" and just like that she did. "Now Rose, let me show you what I can do." With the woman's arm slowly raising parallel to the ground Brianna started coughing up blood, it started slow but began picking up speed. She was frozen and couldn't move to try and give herself the heimlich maneuver but it was to late her body had exploded all across the old dusty room as if an Acne anvil had fallen on her. With the woman's arm still parallel to the ground her other arm began to rise slowly above her head and the blood of what was once Brianna was collected into a big sphere.

Eye's widening Rose couldn't believe what she saw, the one girl who was nice to her, who took the time to explain to her how she was supposed to do this whole thing just died. Looking onto the big blob of blood the sphere began to become smaller than it's original size.

"Now Rose lets see what we can do with you're mother."

With a smirk now on her face the Woman became excited and felt a rush of energy she hasn't felt in quit some time.

"You know, I was thinking Rose, why don't we summon everyone you ever cared about. Mom, Dad, your brother, and those "so called" friends of yours"

Rose thought to herself she couldn't summon them all at once but the once blood sphere had taken shape onto seven distinct symbols. The woman placed her had on the largest and one by one as like magic her family and friends had appeared.

"So Rose, I need an answer sweetie." said the woman. Still in disbelief Rose was quiet "Fine, I'll start with your friends."

It was becoming more difficult for Rose to see but sure enough she could still hear. She could hear the worries of her loved ones as for they didn't know where they were. One by one she heard her friends neck snap, now losing all sight Rose was started to panic.

"Rose?" She heard softly "MOM?" Rose said hysterically but it wasn't to long before she heard her bones snapping and her body being ripped apart. Next was her dad, though she didn't hear much but she could smell he's skin burning as he was gasping for air, finally was her brother. She could he his soft crying and and screamed toward his direction "NO!" Still she couldn't see but she could hear his breathing and if she could hear that, that's all she needed to know he was still alive.

Rose didn't know what to do. The woman wanted her to say yes but to what? She loved her little brother. She loved that he still thought 2+2= 5 and if you pinched his nose with her two fingers and placed her thumb in the middle he thought it was his nose. She loved her little brother and couldn't imagine any harm being dealt toward him. A loud scream pierced the air and she knew who it was. It was her sweet innocent little brother crying out for help.

"STOP!" Rose had shouted whatever barrier had over her eye site, it had gone. Her vision had returned but glazed by her frantic tears she could only see her brother he stood innocently without knowing where or why he was there with a tear bitten voice Rose said "If I say yes, promise me you won't hurt him"

"I'm sorry what that" The woman had heard Rose but she liked to milk things out the best she could. Looking onto Rose with what little skin she had left on her face Rose spoke again. "Yes... I SAID YES"

"Oh Rose you are making the right choice, and since I am a woman of my word I won't harm a single hair on his precious little head"

With Rose's face becoming tight and shining light pulsing from her body her head bobbed down and for a second she couldn't breath. She lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak "Castiel. Down." without hesitation to his master he let go. She paused and looked at the woman who was nothing more than a skeleton now and laughed she walked to the frightened boy and knelt down to give him a hug. He always felt the safest in his sisters arms but this time it wasn't her and he knew it, she pulled him back held up her hand and snapped her fingers. Like clockwork the once seven year old was now three separate spheres of blood. She looked onto them and chuckled "A Rose by any other name."


	4. Virgin

((( Hello everyone! I regret to inform you that I have lost my editor and unfortunately I had to edit it myself. Now not being the best editor in the world there is probably still some major grammatical, and spelling errors, so please if you notice any of these please do not hesitate to message me so it can be fixed right away. Thank you for reading, chapter 5 coming relatively soon! )))

With the breathing Jimmy had been doing to Dean it sounded like he was about to go into labor and for his thought Dean was somewhat right, Jimmy was giving birth but not to a child but to a memory. As time went on Jimmy could hear Dean's light snoring which to him meant that he would have more time figuring out how this whole thing could be working. Hours had passed and still nothing. Then a thought had crossed his mind, He moved to the gap between the beds sat down and straightened his back agents the night stand and cleared his mind. A dull pain had entered his mind and slowly became a sharp throb Jimmy knew what was going to happen next but this pain was different it was as if he was on fire, his skin melting, then soon after followed his surroundings. This new pain was unbearable but if it meant answers then he would just have to sit through it and see what would come up.

The pain finally stopped and took him to a wear house where this time all he saw was Castiel, which was odd for all the visions Jimmy had always seen Dean first who always there but this time he was no where to be found and his wear abouts where unknown. "Help!" Jimmy twisted his head and ran towards the sound of the unknown, normally he wasn't able to move in his visions he always felt like his feet were glued to the ground as if he was apart of the background untouched and unnoticed. He found himself in a room where he looked onto Castiel, he looked onto the angel and knew what was going on, he was about to kill a demon. Though he had never seen it done in front of him himself he was excited to see how Castiel handled himself in these situations. The angel held his arm parallel to the ground he had his prey where he wanted it. Trapped in the corner with no way out with the demons back facing the corner of the wall, the angel slowly walked to the demon.

"I know where she is! I can tell you where shes going to be" But he put his palm on the demons forehead with a bright light pouring out of the meat suits face it was over, the demon he was hunting was dead and that meant for Dean once he knew what had happened he would get some well deserved sleep with the bed back at the motel.

Still staring at the demon Castiel didn't notice Dean walking up behind him. "Good job babe" standing behind the angel reaching his fingers through the belt loops of Castiel's pants and resting his head on the angels shoulder. "Though I could of sworn I told you no angel mojo, If your going to become a hunter you're going to have to learn to kill without only using your trump card" Dean kissed Castiel's cheek and felt the warmth of his breath echoing off his skin.

"Well I had to, he escaped from me and I had no other choice." He said with his deep raspy voice. Turning around to face Dean he wrapped his arms around his torso and lured Dean in for a kiss. Dean hummed and gave a small groan, Castiel looked at his shirt and saw the stab wound the demon had given Dean " Your hurt" the angel said with sincere "its nothing I can't handle" Dean said through his infamous smile. He leaned forward and received his long awaited kiss, but instead the angel lifted his hand to Dean's forehead and gently tapped his fingers onto his skin "Cant have my monkey in pieces, I prefer them whole." He whispered to Dean and gave him his kiss. Castiel knew one of heavens most sacred rule was that he was not allowed to have relations with a human but he was fallen and though the rules still applied to him Dean was a man and there was no way for them to have a nephilim. This rule still applied to all angels but Castiel remembered he wasn't exactly welcomed into heaven after his "massacre."

"So uh, since we left the car back at the motel got any plans on how where getting back?" Dean boyishly said. Castiel's face swam with confusion, he forgot that he flew Dean to the location agents his will and the only way back was well.. To fly. Castiel truly loved to fly, especially with Dean but he was quite aware of his irrational fear of flying and preference to drive every where but lately he had grown accustomed to a position of which Dean had held onto him. Sometimes he would trick Dean into believing that they would take the Impala to their destination and be done with the traveling but the angel had other plans. "Oh Dean before we go there's something you need to know." expecting some new information of the creature or demon they're about to kill Castiel would trick him into turning around to tap his forehead so he could feel what he truly loved.

"You know how we're getting back Dean." The angel said, looking to the ground Dean had already knew the answer and couldn't think of a way to get out of the situation. "No yea, I know but… I just.. CAS DON'T!" He tapped the center of Dean's forehead and before he could react Dean was was holding tight onto the angel, the tight squeeze of Deans arms around Castiel's torso was all he could think about with his face buried into the angels chest so he didn't have to see the ground was sometimes overwhelming for Dean. He knew he was several thousand feet in the air but couldn't bury his face deep enough into the angels chest to forget about the wind. The only way Dean could tell how they stopped moving and were back on the ground was when he felt the jolt of his feet touching the ground. Back at the hotel room, Dean waisted no time in taking off the angels trench coat.

"Dean. I don't think we should be doing this." Castiel whispered with worry, He trusted Dean but this was the first time he had been truly alone with him. "Don't worry Cas I know what I'm doing." Dean had said looking down to the Castiel's chest while his hands were unzipping the angels pants, he knew Dean had had sex before but not with another man. With a quick zip Castiels pants slide down his long legs revealing the boxers he was wearing. " And here I thought you were a tighty whitey guy" Laughed Dean, he took a couple steps back and turned Cas around, Dean slide off his suit and pulled off his shirt up and over his head and looked on to the angel as if he was an easy kill. He grabbed Castiel's waist and with great thrust their waists were now entangled into one another. Kissing the angels neck Dean could feel the warmth of their bodies collecting together, Dean wasn't one to act as if he was in heat, but this was different. Castiel was different.

Pulling back from the angel's neck Dean looked at Castiel's chest and grabbed the gap in-between the seams and tore the angels shirt off not caring where the buttons flew or had landed. Castiel starting to breath more heavily and stood in shock this was happening and he didn't know what to expect. He never had sex before and didn't know if this was how it was supposed to happened the last time he saw sex a pizza man was "taking care" of the baby sitter and still, he had only gotten to first base with Meg and that was only because he saw what the pizza man had "taught" him. Without hesitation Dean placed his palm onto Castiel's chest and he flew onto the bed. Dean's body hovering over Castiel, he slowly moved his body closer to the angels and moved his mouth to the crook of Castiels neck. Dean's hot sticky breath was the only thing Castiel could think about his skin felt like it had started to melt with warm water filling his body paralyzing him while Dean had took advantage of him.

"Dea-" Castiel had said before he was cut off by the cool gentle touch of Dean's palm working down to the angels body "Shhh- I got you babe" Dean whispered to him nipping at the edge of Castiel's ear. Dean gripped the angel's cock loosely and massage it vigorously until he became hard, Castiel's breathing became irregular and more frequent. He could feel a pressure starting build but had no clue on how to relieve it, he never had this feeling before he and didn't know what to do. Dean felt Castiel's heartbeat and lifted his head from the angels neck.

"Babe relax, calm your breathing" He said trying to regulate the angel. "If you don't calm down your going to co-" But he was interrupted by cool sticky splashes that started shooting between his fingers, he looked up to Castiel's rose blushed cheeks and smiled

"What was that?" The angel said out of breath, with shock now on Dean's face he looked onto him and couldn't believe what he just heard

"You've never had an orgasm before?" Castiel shook his head and turned to Dean for answers. " I told you I was a virgin."

Which was true, Castiel had told him he was but all this time Dean honestly forgot. All these monster, all these false endings to the world had really took a tole on him and he could't remember a simple fact. "Ok, that's a first even for me.. Then I guess we'll have to take this more slow than I wanted."

Dean didn't bother to wipe the come off his hands, he figured hey, if every other guy doesn't do it, then why should he?

Deans head started to melt, but still moved fluidly colors blending into a beige grey, though Jimmy couldn't make out shapes anymore he could still see movement. Tables were becoming small lakes and the room's furniture were now just melted into one color.

Jimmy was shocked. "NO~!" he had screamed snapping back to reality. Dean had fallen asleep at Sam's laptop before jumping to the screaming of his worry. He ran to where Jimmy had fallen and placed his hand on his waist trying to help him up but he didn't want be touched by Dean. Jimmy's frantic moving was knocking over anything, and everything that wasn't heavy enough to be moved until he was as far away from Dean as he could get. "Jimmy calm down!" Dean shouted while Sam was walking through the door, sweat beeding down Jimmy's face as he looked with shock

"What's this all about? " Sam said as he entered the room he thought to himself that he was only gone a few hours how did all this happen. Sam walking to Jimmy trying to calm him down, but confusion had crossed his face as he looked at Sam's worried expression. Jimmy couldn't tell if Sam truly didn't know what was really going on, He was a man of faith and followed the bible and surely treated everyone the same wether they were of any sexual orientation but Castiels memory of them having sex was something he wasn't expecting. He couldn't understand how an angel of the lord could be gay, The bible never spoke of anything like this and for the first time Jimmy didn't know what to do, after what he had just seen. What he just witnessed, even though it was Castiel having the sex with Dean it was still Jimmy's body and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Dean said sternly advancing slowly to him while still lost in thought with his hands held up. With Jimmy's back to the wall he noticed Deans movement towards him and flashed his arms out in front of him and slid across the wall

"Jim-" Dean said but interrupted "Stay away from me fa~ faggot" Jimmy truly did not like saying the word, every time he had heard the word he was drawn back to his childhood bullies, but he needed Dean to stay away. Sam scoffed and looked puzzled at Jimmy, of all things Dean was he was not gay. Sure there had been sometimes where Sam had jokingly questioned him but he knew for sure that being gay wasn't one of those things.

"Jimmy, I don't care what you call my brother. Trust me when I say that he's many things but the one thing he isn't he's not gay." Sam starred at him, and Jimmy started to laugh and looked at Dean with a menacing look,

"You truly don't know Sam? Well then let me get you up to speed"

and if struck by lighting Dean knew exactly what Jimmy was talking about. There were a few things in life Den didn't want know and if Sam ever did find out he was certain that he was the one who needed to tell Sam, no one else. Trying to gain control back into the situation Dean could only do the only thing he knew how to do, and that was taking control. He stopped being cautious and walked right up to Jimmy and punched him as hard as he could knocking him out. He turned to Sam and whispered "It's true." Holding his tears back from his eyes Dean hated the idea of him being gay but Jimmy was right, he did have sex with the angel and he loved him.

"You're….. Gay… Dean Winchester, the machoiest man I know…. Is gay…"

Sam didn't want to believe Dean but he knew he wasn't lying, remorsefully Sam went to Dean and laughed as he walked, Dean was always the one to comfort Sam no matter what the circumstance. He never admitted it to Dean but Sam always knew that Dean would be there for him no matter what but this one time it was different. In fact it had been Dean's duty as the older brother to look out for him but this time Dean needed Sam more than anything. Sam towered over his brother and opened his arms to give him Dean's patented "It's going to be ok" hug. As there hug continued to get more tight Sam broke the silence while trying to comfort Dean.

"Hey, listen. I don't care what Jimmy says, if you're gay that's great. You're still my awesome older brother that does his best to try protect the ones we love, and that's what you'll always be to me."

Still hugging Dean, he broke down and couldn't hold his tears back any more "Sammy" Dean whispered into his shoulder, "it's weird, I can't explain it.. it's not men. It's just.. Him.. I just love him."

After what felt like several hours of Dean explaining himself, Sam managed to get his brother to sleep. After listening to everything that had happened in Sam's hiatus he allowed himself some air as to let all this new informations to set in, " Dean is gay" he said to himself. He wondered off to the courtyard where he found himself at the pools edge, he found a lawn chair and had fallen asleep.

_**"Hello? I got a letter saying to meat you here?" echoed through the empty corridor,**_

_**"Castiel, hold him down." A loud thud had held the boy pinned to the ground. "What's going on?!" The boy cried.**_

_**"Oh you don't like how you're being treated? Ok fine let me fix that."**_

**She gave a quick smile and looked away from the boy. "Oh nothing of your concern Castiel, but if you must know I'm going to kill him." **_**The woman held her hand to the boys face and light engulfed him. The light faded and she quickly turned away, since she was in a new vessel now she couldn't risk looking at Castiel's true form she wouldn't make the same mistake with her old vessel and ended up losing all of it's skin. After all she worked really hard to make sure it wasn't damaged like her last one**_

_**"Yes I know why the apes can't see our true form. How am I supposed…. No that's not the point. Will you **_**_listen!"_**

_**Becoming quiet bothered with her prisoner she snapped her finger to the distorted figure and a sharp screech pierced the air. "Castiel, don't question me. It does not suit you."**_

_**Breathing heavily the clouds of dust lifting off the floor could almost make out the shape of the angel. The woman stood in place with pleased looks in her eyes and said " Come now Castiel, we don't want to late for our next "appointment".**_

Sam jolted as he awoke gasping for air shocked by his dream. "Was that…. Real? She can do that?" He had thought to himself. He couldn't get his dream off his mind, he sat back in the lawn chair he had found and tried to replay the dream. All he could gather is that she was abducting and killing teens, he couldn't figure out why and he needed to, but at the moment he had to much on his mind. He didn't want to believe that it was true that this woman was able to do what his dream had showed him but apart of him had to, not only because of his "Job" but he could, if he truly wanted to see the future and sometimes dream about it. Though he needed the help of a lot of demon's blood to aid him. With the sun just peaking over the tree line Sam sat to the soft hymns of the birds above and felt the jolt of pain in his neck. He walked back through the courtyard and followed the corridor it was Sam's job to find the less conspicuous, and somewhat hidden hotel room. He turned the corner where their room was he stood staring blankly at the opened door as he saw Dean still lying in bed and looked on to where Jimmy once was but now an empty wall. Swimming in rage sworn he closed and locked the door, though that didn't matter if Jimmy had awoken and ran off. Though he always took percussion when he left the hotel room. He walked to Dean and could hear his light snoring.

"Dean, wake up!" he shouted but nothing happened. Sam walked over to the bedside and nudged his shoulder vigorously trying to wake up his brother, "all right fine. You asked for it."

He walked out of the room to the middle of the street he stood there thinking if he was really going to do this, the last time he had Dean wasn't the most happiest person. He knelt down and counted backwards from three, on two he lifted his hind leg up, and on one he took off running into the room. With what seemed like less of a foot left to the bed, Sam jumped as high as he could and came crashing on top of Dean. Gasping for air Dean flopped out of the bed and crashed on the floor, looking all around him swearing there was an earthquake Dean looked on his bed and there was Sam giving him the biggest smile.

"Sammy I swear to god, the last time you did that I said I would punch you so freaking hard you grandchildren will be asking why their faces hurt."


End file.
